Skaro
by Darth Apophas
Summary: It was all so clear... The war, the Thals, The Kaleds, the day when a young scientist becomes the most evil man in all of time and space


I was alone…

Lying in the remnants of corpses of enemies and allies alike. My body, paralysed by pain. The smoke and gas settling on the cadavers below and I was soon to join them in death. No chance of cries for help, my throat overflowing with flem, I was choking on my own hope for rescue... I couldn't feel my legs, all that I felt was emptiness, in those moments I felt the last spit of life fading away from me, my eyes were dripping not with tears but with blood, I couldn't see but I could hear. Hear the screams and chaos from the surface, battle cries being accompanied with artillery then silenced by the thunderous sound of bombardment. What was once patriotic cries for victory now were cries of terror as they were being poisoned by chemicals and radiation. And I was beneath it all, clinging to life, like an ignorant prisoner who had not learned his lesson; when you have fulfilled your usefulness, you are discarded and forgotten. Why persist to live when no-one wishes you to persist? At that moment my scientific prowess, my talents were reduced to ruin and as the symphony above grew quiet and the battle had passed I thought to myself; What is it all for?

 _YOU WERE A SOLDIER, YOUR ORDERS WERE TO DIE!_

But it was not the end…

Destiny is a cruel witch who deceives us into walking the wrong path, it is our responsibility to face her and forge your own way forward- I was foolish then. Thinking my place was with the cowards and fools who called themselves superior, thinking that my destiny was to serve and let mutation have its way. How foolish I was, how naive…

 _YOU WERE INFERIOR, YOU WERE A CHILD!_

A child yes, but so much more a man than those who preceded me. My talents, my mind was too valuable, they could see my potential and they feared it, they were too scared! Too scared of my intelligence and so they wished to silence me but who is forgotten now! I was a child yes but I grew into more a man than any Kaled in all of Skaro! I saw beyond the council's vision, I saw beyond victory with the Thals and it was when I awoke that the this revelation occured.

 _YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!_

Perhaps… but if I did, you would never of been created.

I awoke to the face of doctors and nurses, lesser men and women who sentenced me to torment and unrelenting pain. I layed in a creaking bed for months; soldiers, civilians and doctors would pass me by and shun at the sight of me, I could not move, I did not know why they were so afraid only that what was left of me was too much for even generals of war could bare. And yet I lived… They could of killed me in the hospital, they could of let me die but instead they used what little resources they had to fix me. Why do you think they let me live?

 _YOU HAD KNOWLEDGE THEY NEEDED, YOU WERE VALUABLE!_

Ah valuable, yes exactly. Learn from that, not all should be exterminated some can be used, exploited to suit your own agenda, sometimes you need assistance-

 _DALEKS DO NOT NEED ASSISTANCE!_

As was what I originally thought, When I was fully repaired after months of surgery they told me I was healed but I could see in their eyes something I grew to hate. Pity! They felt sorry for me the hypocrites; they repaired me, they created the monster they now looked upon and inside their minds I could see the regret. They told me that this was not living, their final diagnosis was that it was better to die than to live like this. How ironic that even in this state, I am the last one standing

 _YOU CANNOT STAND!_

Ha! Was that a sense of humour I hear in your voice?

 _DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF HUMOUR!_

And yet even after everything that has happened, you still make me laugh…

I can not stand, that is correct, but I looked passed the disability all the others fixated upon. In desperation they gave me a way out. They planted a syringe of poisonous chemicals into my life support systems, when I pull this switch, I will die…

That's when I realised the truth, that's when I learnt that I had been discarded, they thought me valuable but in my condition they wanted to undo the work! Inside I felt immense hatred for the men I once obeyed. The fear got the better of them and made them blind to the truth…

 _THEY FEARED YOU!_

And well as they should! They are the crippled, they are the deformed! They who let emotions run rampant, composure replaced by terror and terror replaced by anger. They turned their backs on me, believing I was finished! But I knew that my work had only just begun...


End file.
